Exocentric
by ttalgibit
Summary: eksosentris (adj.): sebuah kesatuan yang masing-masing unsurnya tidak bisa berdiri sendiri. Luhan tidaklah sempurna, begitu juga dengan Minseok. (*) EXO, Xiuhan, Ot12, Non-AU, Yaoi, One-shot, Requested.


**Exocentric**

Cast: Luhan, Xiumin, Ot12, dll.

Pairing: Xiuhan/Lumin (apapun namanya yang penting ini Xiumin dan Luhan *heboh sendiri* aku sendiri nggak tahu mana yang uke mana yang seme, ya tentuin aja sesuai keinginan._.V)

Genre: Fail angst, fail hurt/comfort.

Warning: Sedikit adegan kekerasan, sedikit kelainan pada kebiasaan makan, alur yang lompat-lompat seenaknya (sengaja biar readers bingung), sedikit dialog dan adegan yang cheesy, norak, dan saudara-saudaranya/? Bisa menyebabkan mual dan muntah-muntah, cairan keluar dari mata, hidung, dan pori-pori kulit, serta sakit mata yang datang dan pergi tiba-tiba/?

A/N: Halo! Ini untuk **Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang** (terima kasih sudah menunggu dengan sabar, maaf lama, otakku rada lama loading-nya akhir-akhir ini T_T semoga tidak mengecewakan) perlu diingat ini hanya fiksi. Aku tahu aku payah, kalau tidak berkenan jangan bash chara, bash aja aku/? Oke gitu aja *ngumpet di pojokan* Please enjoy and mind to RnR? *bows*

* * *

.

.

.

i.

Luhan hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki biasa, punya cita-cita dan dia berusaha mewujudkannya.

Luhan memulai kehidupan trainee-nya. Jauh dari rumah dan keluarganya, mengharuskan dirinya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan dan bahasa yang asing. Kehidupan trainee tidaklah semudah yang dia pikirkan. Ia harus bangun tepat pukul enam tiap paginya, hanya ada waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit untuk sarapan dan ia harus segera berangkat ke studio untuk memulai sesi training-nya. Luhan hanya punya waktu setengah jam tiap harinya untuk makan siang dan kembali berlatih dance dan bernyanyi hingga pukul enam sore. Walaupun bahasa Korea-nya sudah cukup bagus dia tetap harus mengikuti kelas bahasa Korea hingga pukul sepuluh malam.

Ada berjam-jam jadwal kelas etika yang harus Luhan ikuti. Bagaimana cara berjalan, beraksi di atas panggung, memadu-padankan pakaian, bahkan tersenyum; semua itu sudah diatur. Untuk jadi seorang idola ia haruslah sempurna, setidaknya ia harus sempurna di mata para fans. Luhan berusaha sangat keras, mengasah kelebihannya dan menutupi kekurangannya; Luhan mengejar kesempurnaan itu. Dalam waktu singkat Luhan menjadi sosok yang dikagumi trainee-trainee lainnya.

Luhan merasa sempurna— tapi ia juga merasakan kepalsuan.

.

ii.

Luhan masih ingat rasa debaran jantungnya yang menggila saat mereka mengadakan _showcase_ untuk pertama kalinya. Seakan seluruh hidupnya memang didedikasikan untuk berdiri diatas panggung. Luhan menyukainya teriakan para fans; mereka meneriakan namanya. Dan semua sinar yang menyilaukan itu rasanya tertuju hanya padanya.

"Akhirnya mimpiku jadi kenyataan,"Joonmyun menghapus airmatanya saat mereka turun dari panggung _showcase_, sulit rasanya untuk tidak merasa melankolis; sejantan apapun dirimu.

Masing-masing member memberinya pelukan, beberapa bahkan ikut menangis.

Luhan pikir Joonmyun pantas mendapatkannya setelah penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun.

.

iii.

"Rasanya menyedihkan," Sehun berkata saat mereka berdua keluar untuk acara 'minum _bubble tea_ rutin' mereka, "usaha yang kita lakukan selama bertahun-tahun menjadi trainee dan yang mereka pedulikan hanyalah wajah kita."

Luhan tertawa, "bukan wajah kita yang mereka dengarkan saat mereka mendengar lagu kita."

"kau bisa berkata begitu karena kau seorang main vocalist, hyung," Sehun tidak terdengar sedih, tapi Luhan tahu itulah yang dia rasakan, "yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menari dan membuat ekspresi malu-malu di depan kamera."

"Jangan lupa, kau juga suka menempel padaku," Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursinya.

"Kau benar hyung, tidak kusangka hal-hal semacam itu bisa membuat fans menggila," Sehun tertawa kecil untuk beberapa saat.

"Kita bukan bintang, hyung," Sehun mengunyah es batunya, membuat Luhan sedikit meringis saat mendengar suaranya, "kita hanyalah sekumpulan idol."

Luhan berpura-pura berkonsentrasi pada _bubble tea_-nya.

"Kita semua memang bersinar tapi bukan yang paling terang, kita harus bersatu seperti halnya bintang-bintang di galaksi.. kita tidak akan menarik jika tidak bersama," Sehun memesan _bubble tea _keduanya hari itu; anak ini harus berhenti jika tidak ingin terkena diabetes, "fans tidak akan peduli jika _line_ kita hanya sebaris atau dua baris, yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah menyodorkan _fanservice _sebanyak-banyaknya."

Luhan hendak memprotes, tapi dia tahu Sehun benar. Luhan boleh saja lebih tua daripada Sehun tapi Sehun sudah lebih lama berada di industri hiburan.

.

iv.

Luhan mendekati Jongin di studio hari itu, mereka sedang istirahat ditengah-tengah kesibukan berlatih untuk _comeback _mereka. Jongin membuka kemasan sepasang kaos kaki baru, "kaos kakimu bolong lagi?"

Jongin mengangguk, "sudah ketiga kalinya untuk minggu ini."

"Seharusnya kau minta jatah kaos kaki selama setahun pada para fans-mu, itu lebih berguna daripada menghadiahkanmu baju," Luhan melemparkan sebuah gurauan, "kau kan suka pamer badan."

Mereka tertawa bersama hingga akhirnya pelatih koreografer memanggil mereka untuk mulai berlatih lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan melihat Jongin meringis sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jongin tersenyum kecil, "hanya sedikit kelelahan."

Luhan tahu Jongin tidak kelelahan, Jongin mengalami cedera. Tapi selama Jongin masih sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya Luhan tidak akan melukai harga dirinya.

Jongin tetap menari walaupun keringatnya bercucuran lebih deras daripada biasanya. Saat akhirnya latihan mereka selesai Jongin menghela napas lega. Jongin tahu dari tadi Luhan mengkhawatirkannya, dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "aku sudah bilang kan hyung? aku tidak apa-apa."

.

v.

"Kalau sudah dewasa aku ingin menjadi keren seperti Kris-ge," Tao mengepalkan tangannya penuh dengan semangat.

"Kau sudah terlihat cukup keren seandainya saja kau tidak mendadak melakukan aegyo," Luhan berkomentar.

"Itu karena aku masih seekor anak panda dalam masa pertumbuhan," Luhan nyaris tertawa mendengar perumpamaan yang digunakan Tao, "Luhan-ge tidak merasa banyak orang yang kagum pada Kris-ge?"

"Yah, dia memang karismatik," Luhan mengaku.

"Aku juga ingin dikagumi seperti itu," Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Bukan hanya Tao yang merasa seperti itu, Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama.

.

vi.

"We are one, we are EXO!" kata-kata itu merupakan slogan yang selalu mereka teriakkan dengan lantang. Kata itu pula yang terkadang digumamkan Kris dalam tidurnya, tersenyum. Luhan pikir Kris merasakan hal yang sama; mereka adalah satu keluarga, tidak akan terasa lengkap jika tidak bersama.

Kris tidak pernah berkata banyak tentang apapun, tapi jika dia sudah berada di depan laptopnya dia akan tersenyum sangat lebar. Member lain hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah leader mereka, terkadang dia akan memanggil salah satu member terdekat, "hei lihat apa yang mereka katakan tentang kita di weibo!"

Mungkin dibalik sifatnya yang karismatik dan dingin, Kris adalah sosok yang hangat.

.

vii.

Luhan ingat saat awal debut mereka, entah sudah berapa banyak interview yang mereka lakukan. Jongdae selalu tersenyum selama interview tapi saat mereka tiba di dorm, Jongdae akan membuka buku-bukunya dan menepuk jidatnya, "astaga, inilah yang daritadi ingin aku katakan sewaktu interview, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa."

Luhan melihat Kris akan tersenyum dari kejauhan setiap kali Jongdae berkata, "pokoknya di interview berikutnya aku akan berbicara lebih banyak lagi, _fighting!_"

Jongdae terkadang akan menghampirinya saat mereka sedang menonton TV, "Luhan, apa artinya kalimat ini?" atau sekedar, "apa aku mengucapkannya dengan benar? Apa menurutmu aksenku aneh?"

Luhan hanya akan mengacungkan ibu jarinya, membuat Jongdae tersenyum.

Jongdae sudah berusaha keras.

.

viii.

Chanyeol terkadang melatih senyumnya di depan cermin, "apa senyumku mengerikan?"

"Sedikit," Luhan tertawa, "tapi caramu menari lebih mengerikan lagi."

Chanyeol menunjukkan cengirannya. Beberapa hari kemudian Luhan mendapatinya menari di studio hingga larut malam, bajunya basah oleh keringat. Luhan mengamatinya, menyandarkan sebelah bahunya di pintu ruang latihan.

Saat Chanyeol menyadari keberadaannya, Luhan berjalan untuk menepuk punggungnya, "kerja bagus, jangan lupa matikan lampu dan kunci pintunya kalau kau sudah selesai."

_Siapa yang bilang kalau Chanyeol mengerikan? _Luhan tersenyum sambil melangkah pergi.

_._

ix.

Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan memuji masakan Kyungsoo, "menikah denganku saja, aku rela makan masakanmu sampai aku mati."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya, "apa bedanya aku dengan koki pribadi kalau begitu?"

Kyungsoo memang seperti itu, selalu berusaha keras sekecil apapun itu, dan dia tidak pernah mengeluh. Bola matanya selalu terlihat ramah, membuat siapapun merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

"Koki pribadi tidak menyanyi dengan suara seindah suaramu," Luhan ikut tertawa.

"Terima kasih," Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus.

Luhan tidak tahu apakah senyumnya selalu terlihat setulus senyum Kyungsoo.

.

x.

Baekhyun menghapus lagi _eyeliner_ yang dia pakai, "kenapa kau hapus?"

Baekhyun menoleh, "tidak apa-apa."

Mereka terdiam sejenak hingga akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya,"hyung, menurutmu bagaimana jika aku menipiskan _eyeliner_-ku saat _comeback_?"

"Bagus-bagus saja," Luhan mengangguk, sebenarnya dia juga sudah muak menggunakan berlapis-lapis _BB Cream_ dan bedak yang membuat wajahnya kaku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Aku pikir aku terlihat karismatik saat menggunakan _eyeliner_," Baekhyun mengamati wajah polosnya di cermin.

"Memang, tapi wajahmu tanpa make-up terlihat polos, kau terlihat seperti Byun Baekhyun," Luhan tersenyum kecil, "bukankah jadi diri sendiri lebih baik?"

Benar, tanpa make-up Baekhyun tidak terlihat palsu; tidak seperti Luhan.

.

xi.

Luhan memperhatikan Yixing setiap kali mereka selesai perform. Yixing akan jadi orang terakhir yang turun dari atas panggung, hingga akhirnya semua lampu-lampu dipadamkan.

"Kau tahu, kita memang bukan bintang tapi saat semua lampu itu diarahkan padaku, aku merasa bersinar seperti bintang," Yixing memperlihatkan lesung pipinya saat Luhan bertanya padanya, "panggung bukanlah sebuah panggung jika tidak ada penonton, jika tidak ada fans kita tidak akan bersinar, aku hanya merasa bersyukur masih bisa berdiri diatas panggung."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya hidupku jika tanpa panggung."

Luhan tahu Yixing sudah berada di dunia hiburan sejak usianya masih sangat belia, tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang mencintai dan menghormati panggung lebih daripada Yixing.

Luhan hanya tidak mengerti, _mengapa mereka semua ingin bersinar seperti bintang?_

Bukankah semakin terang bintang semakin cepat pula sinarnya padam?

.

xii.

Luhan bukannya tidak pernah memperhatikan Minseok, hanya saja Luhan menganggap Minseok sebagai yang paling dewasa diantara mereka.

"Pipimu bulat dan mulus," Luhan mencolek pipinya, "empuk seperti _baozi_."

Minseok tidak marah dia malah menunjukkan deretan giginya. Luhan pikir Minseok sangat menggemaskan, Luhan sangat ingin mencubitinya, hanya saja dia ingat batas kesopanan. Bagaimanapun juga Minseok lebih tua daripada Luhan.

"Saat aku menelpon ibuku, beliau berpesan," Minseok berkata di sebuah interview, "katanya aku jangan berdiri dekat-dekat dengan Kris dan Tao."

Rasanya Luhan ingin memeluk Minseok saat itu juga.

Minseok selalu membuat Luhan merasa bebas dari tekanan, yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah datang membawa sebuah bola, "Luhan ayo bertanding denganku!"

Mereka akan berteriak hingga suara mereka parau hingga akhirnya Kris akan datang marah-marah, berteriak _'Jangan main bola di dalam dorm!'._ Mereka akan kabur dan mengurung diri di salah satu kamar, membaringkan tubuh mereka yang penuh keringat lalu tertawa sepuasnya.

Di saat seperti itu Luhan tidak harus mengingat bahwa mereka berdua adalah member tertua. Mereka bahkan tidak harus mengingat bahwa mereka adalah idol.

Luhan bisa tertawa dengan tulus tanpa harus dituntut tampil sempurna.

.

.

.

Mereka sarapan bersama para manager pagi itu. Mereka memang idol tapi jika soal makan jangan harap mereka akan makan dengan rapi. Suasana di ruang makan sudah seperti perang dunia ketiga, "Hei ayamnya punyaku!" Chanyeol seenaknya merebut makanan di piring Baekhyun.

"Siapa suruh makanmu lama," Chanyeol berkata dengan santai.

Luhan mendengar Kris berdecak, lalu kembali menyantap makanannya. Luhan menoleh menatap Minseok, dia tidak telihat bersemangat. Makanan di piringnya dipotong dan dibagi menjadi bagian kecil-kecil.

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, biasanya Minseok akan makan dengan lahap.

Saat akhirnya mereka menyudahi sarapan mereka untuk berangkat ke studio, Luhan melihat makanan Minseok yang tidak tersentuh berada di tempat sampah.

.

Malam itu Luhan baru saja akan ke kamar kecil saat ia melihat manager sedang berbicara serius dengan Minseok. Karena rasa penasarannya yang besar, Luhan memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar.

"Ini jadwal program dietmu," Manager menyodorkan beberapa kertas pada Minseok, "aku tahu kau pasti bisa."

Luhan melihat Minseok tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya berpamitan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

Sejak hari itu Minseok selalu membagi makanannya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, juga mengunyah makanan lebih lama dari biasanya. Luhan tahu kenapa, karena dengan begitu Minseok bisa mengulur waktu dan makan lebih sedikit.

Saat makan malam Minseok hanya akan menyantap sayur atau buah-buahan, "aku tidak lapar," Minseok akan berkata sambil mengunyah ketimun.

Baekhyun lewat dihadapannya sambil menggeleng jijik, "aku benci ketimun."

Di saat member lain beristirahat di malam hari, Minseok akan menyelinap keluar. Luhan pernah mengikutinya, Minseok akan berlari mengelilingi kompleks dorm mereka untuk berolah raga. Saat pagi hari, Luhan akan mendapati Minseok membangunkan member-member lain. Luhan menebak dia juga berolah raga di pagi hari.

Minseok meminum banyak vitamin dan minuman berenergi. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Minseok saat mereka menonton TV bersama. _Minseok bertambah kurus_, Luhan ingin berkomentar tapi dia pikir mungkin Minseok tidak ingin member lain tahu masalah program dietnya. Minseok memalingkan wajahnya jika Sehun muncul membawa camilan cokelat favoritnya atau melihat Jongdae dan Yixing yang selalu diam-diam minum _cola_ sebelum makan atau sehabis mandi walau sudah diperingatkan berkali-kali oleh Kris.

Luhan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

.

Luhan terbangun saat tengah malam, dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum berjalan perlahan kearah kamar mandi. Saat dia melewati dapur ia melihat Minseok membuka kulkas, mengeluarkan sebutir apel lalu menggigitnya sambil memegang perutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Luhan hanya bisa terpaku melihat Minseok mulai terisak lalu menghapus airmatanya.

Luhan ingin merobek jadwal program diet Minseok, tapi ia tahu dia tidak punya alasan untuk itu.

.

Kris dan Tao sedang mengakses internet, iseng mencari tahu tentang mereka di internet. Member lain berkumpul, ikut melihat-lihat.

Luhan membaca beberapa novel di pojok ruangan bersama Baekhyun. Minseok berada tak jauh darinya, menatap kepalan tangannya sendiri seolah telapak tangannya adalah benda paling menarik di dunia.

"Tidak ikut melihat-lihat?" Luhan bertanya pada Minseok.

Minseok menggeleng, "aku sudah tahu komentar fans tentangku."

"Apa itu?" Luhan bertanya lagi.

"_Baozi_," Minseok bergumam, "mereka pikir aku gemuk."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang tenggelam kedalam dunia novel yang ia baca. Luhan kembali menatap Minseok, "itu tidak benar—"

Minseok melangkah pergi sebelum Luhan sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mungkin untuk memulai olah raga malamnya.

.

Luhan pikir dia sudah tidak tahan lagi berpura-pura tidak tahu. Hari itu para member sudah menyusun rencana kegiatan masing-masing. Hanya ada Luhan dan Minseok di dorm, Luhan sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang yang dia ambil diam-diam dari persediaan makanan Yixing. Acara TV hari itu tidak terlalu menarik, Luhan menguap beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara aneh dari kamar mandi.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi; tidak dikunci. Luhan mengintip, mendapati Minseok berlutut di depan kloset, tangannya mencengkeram ujung kloset kuat-kuat; hingga jari-jarinya memutih. Luhan berusaha tetap tenang, menepuk-nepuk punggung Minseok dan memijat belakang lehernya perlahan saat Minseok memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Luhan terdiam saat Minseok membersihkan dirinya di wastafel, Minseok juga tidak berkata apa-apa; terlalu canggung.

"Terima kasih."

"Apa ini sudah sering terjadi?" Luhan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Minseok terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "hanya sesekali."

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Luhan tidak tahu kenapa dia menaikkan volume suaranya sedikit.

"Tentang apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," Luhan benar-benar kesal sekarang, "tentu saja tentang program dietmu."

"Bukannya kau yang selama ini pura-pura tidak tahu?" Minseok tertawa getir.

Luhan terdiam.

Minseok menyudahi pembicaraan mereka, melangkah pergi tapi Luhan memegang tangannya; menahannya.

"Apa Tao tahu tentang ini?" Luhan bertanya, _seharusnya Tao tahu, bukankah mereka roommate?_ "apa dia diam saja?"

Minseok menggeleng, "kurasa tidak, atau mungkin saja dia sama sepertimu."

Minseok berusaha menepis tangan Luhan, tapi Luhan mencengkeramnya lebih kuat, "Minseok, sudah cukup."

Minseok tahu Luhan serius jika sudah memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya; Minseok.

"Kau seharusnya memanggilku Xiumin," Minseok berkata dengan dingin.

"Apa bedanya Xiumin dengan Minseok, kau tetap kau!"

"Kau salah! Xiumin adalah member EXO-M, dia bersinar di atas panggung!" Minseok menaikkan volume suaranya, "tapi Minseok.. Minseok hanyalah seorang pemuda gemuk yang suka menyanyi, semua orang memanggilnya _baozi_—"

Minseok bergumam, "bahkan orang yang dia sukai juga memanggilnya _baozi_."

"Minseok.."

"Lepaskan!" Minseok meronta; berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Luhan.

"Tidak sebelum kau berjanji untuk berhenti!"

"Apa pedulimu?" Minseok berteriak sekarang, "jangan sok baik, kau memuakkan!"

Luhan melayangkan tinjunya mengenai wajah Minseok; membuatnya terhempas ke lantai. Luhan memandang tangannya sendiri dengan terkejut. Rasa bersalah memenuhi perasaannya.

"Ha, jadi itu sosok aslimu hah? Ayo pukul aku lagi!" Minseok bangkit lalu mencengkeram kerah bajunya, "ayo pukul aku!"

Kali ini giliran Minseok yang meninju wajah cantik Luhan, dia menerimanya dengan pasrah. Minseok menyudutkannya di tembok, "Kau tidak akan mengerti!"

Minseok mencengkeram kerah bajunya, entah berapa kancing yang sudah terlepas, "Orang sesempurna dirimu tidak akan mengerti—"

Tetesan airmata Minseok yang jatuh mengenai wajahnya terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada tinju yang Luhan terima.

"rasa sakit yang harus aku rasakan setiap kali melihatmu.. aku hanya manusia rendahan yang hanya bisa merasa iri melihat sinar terang yang kau pancarkan."

Luhan merasa lidahnya kelu, seberapa keraspun ia berusaha mengeluarkan suara, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Orang yang terlalu sempurna sepertimu sangat menyilaukan, hingga rasanya sakit disini," Minseok mencengkeram dadanya, "rasa sakitnya tidak mau hilang, sebanyak apapun aku menangis."

Saat itulah Kris berteriak, Chanyeol dan Jongdae bergegas memisahkan Luhan dan Minseok— entah sejak kapan mereka berada disana.

Kata-kata Minseok masih membayangi pikiran Luhan.

Minseok salah— Luhan tidaklah sempurna.

.

Minseok dan Luhan harus menerima amarah dari manager, coordi noona, dan make-up artist mereka. Mereka terpaksa menggunakan bedak ekstra tebal untuk menyamarkan luka lebam di wajah mereka. Minseok menggunakan _eyeliner_ lebih tebal dari biasanya untuk menutupi luka lebam di salah satu matanya saat mereka merekam MV _comeback_ mereka; WOLF. Luka lebam di pelipis Luhan juga tertutupi dengan baik oleh make-up juga teknologi editan.

Mereka tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun tentang alasan mengapa mereka berkelahi. Manager hanya menghela napas, tidak masalah selama pengambilan gambar untuk MV mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Masalahnya Minseok masih menolak untuk berbicara dengannya.

.

Luhan berjalan kearah kamar Minseok, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol malam itu. Chanyeol berusaha menghalanginya, "aku hanya ingin berbicara padanya, sebentar saja."

Chanyeol terlihat ragu tapi Baekhyun membiarkannya masuk.

Luhan memasuki kamar Minseok, dia sedang duduk sendirian membelakangi pintu. Minseok menoleh, tapi saat melihat Luhan dia kembali membuang muka. Luhan duduk, menempelkan punggungnya pada punggung Minseok. Minseok melonjak kaget tapi dia tidak bergerak lebih jauh.

"Hai pintu," Luhan memulai, terkikik sendiri— dia seperti orang gila, "ada seseorang yang sedang marah padaku, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya."

"Seandainya dia mau mendengarkanku, aku akan meminta maaf karena sudah memukulnya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu padahal aku melihatnya kesusahan. Aku memang pahlawan kesiangan," Luhan berusaha menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar dari punggung Minseok, "aku tidaklah sempurna, aku hanyalah Xi Luhan yang suka bermain sepak bola dan menghabiskan waktuku dengan mengutak-atik balok-balok rubik, aku biasa tertawa sangat lebar hingga rahangku nyaris lepas, aku menendangi orang dari kasurku, yah aku memang egois, aku mudah marah terutama jika mereka mengataiku cantik, aku sangat _manly_ dan aku suka _Donald Duck_ dan _Hello Kitty_ walau usiaku sudah dua puluh empat tahun.. lalu aku sangat berterima kasih pada Minseok atau Xiumin— yang manapun tidak masalah— karena bagiku dia sangat berharga, aku tidak peduli apa dia bersinar atau berlumuran lumpur sekalipun, karena dia selalu membuatku merasa nyaman."

Hening—

Luhan menghela napasnya kecewa, mungkin Minseok belum mau memaafkannya—

"Hai jendela," Minseok bergumam pelan, "Ada seseorang yang selalu membuatku menangis, rasanya sangat sulit untuk melihatnya, awalnya aku pikir aku kagum padanya, karena dia terlihat sangat indah dan dia baik kepada semua orang."

"Lalu aku pikir aku iri padanya, karena dia makin bersinar sampai-sampai mataku perih, airmataku tidak bisa berhenti, lalu aku menjadi serakah, aku tidak ingin berdiri diatas panggung dan menerima sinar lampu yang menyilaukan itu— aku juga ingin bersinar dimana pun aku berada— seperti orang itu— sehingga aku tidak harus merasa sakit setiap kali melihatnya," napas Minseok tercekat, "lalu akhirnya aku sadar.. kalau aku mencintainya."

Luhan membalikkan punggungnya, mencengkeram kedua pundak Minseok, kini mereka saling berpandangan, Minseok menggigiti bibirnya dengan gugup, menahan tangisnya, "sekarang kau pasti menganggapku menjijikkan."

"Itu tidak benar," Luhan menggeleng, "kau tahu kenapa aku memukulmu? Itu karena aku bingung, awalnya aku pikir aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti itu, membunuh dirimu sendiri perlahan-lahan. Tidak ada alasan, tapi akhirnya aku tahu kalau aku peduli padamu, karena hanya kamu yang bisa membuatku merasa bebas— membuatku merasa jadi diri sendiri."

"Itu karena aku Xi Luhan dan kamu Kim Minseok."

Luhan memeluknya erat, membiarkan airmata Minseok membasahi bahu dan punggungnya. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun setelah itu. Tapi mereka berdua tahu— mereka merasakan perasaan yang sama, senada dengan detak jantung mereka yang seirama di tengah keheningan.

Mungkin benar kata orang-orang, cinta yang sempurna itu bukan kata-kata yang terucap lewat mulut, tapi dirasakan dengan hati.

Luhan tidaklah sempurna, begitu juga dengan Minseok. Dan karena mereka bisa berpelukan sekarang, mereka bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan satu sama lain dengan mudah. Karena cinta saling melengkapi, dan dengan cara itulah mereka merasa sempurna.

.

.

.

* * *

-**fin-**

A/N: Makasih udah baca sampai disini :D  
Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s) dan OOC(s) bertebaran, ataupun plot dan alur yang susah dimengerti.  
Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis FF yang memakan waktu cukup lama (katanya waktu yang lama itu untuk menemukan feeling yang pas, tapi akunya sendiri masih kurang puas sama FF ini/?) awalnya aku mau bikin ini sebagai songfic, One Direction – What Makes You Beautiful, tapi nggak tahu kenapa malah melenceng kayak gini T_T jujur aku mulai bosen kalo nulis FF angst sad ending mulu, tapi mungkin emang nggak bakat nulis fluff/?  
Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya, thanks *bows*


End file.
